Naruto Mysteries
by Chillman22
Summary: One-Shot. How will the Mystery Team handle having someone watching their backs, yet who would've thought it would be a higher ranking agent who was the same age as them, but at the same time they don't know about Naruto's "other" mission with them, is it something good or bad it depends on Naruto and his X-Watch. Up For Adoption.


**After watching Martin Mysteries I realised that Naruto would be perfect on the show, though whether or not he's apart of Martin's group is up to whoever adopts.**

 **Naruto Mysteries**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Pilot**

 **The centre (3 Years Before Canon.)**

At the moment, The Centre was running like clockwork, everything was organised, everyone was busy working.

Even M.O.M. was busy doing her work, which was wearing a pair of gloves and goggles, though it may look like she's waving her hands around in thin air, thanks to the goggles she's able to "see" a slight "crack" in the middle of her office, "Almost got it, just a few more seconds of scanning then the rip will be repaired."

What she didn't expect was the hole increasing in size quickly, before fully sealing up permanently, she lets out a sigh, glad she fixed the tear, rubbing her eyes due to the goggles and irritation because of the spectrum of the goggles.

But once her eyes opened, getting use to her visions, she gasped in shock, because laying before, right in front of where the tear was, was a small teenager, looking no older than between 10-13 years old, covered in cuts bruises and possible internal bleeding.

Entering her "M.O.M." mode, she began summoning and ordering her people to rush the boy to the medical ward, hoping to both heal and help the boy in someway.

What she doesn't know is, she's about to gain quite a powerful agent.

 **3 Years Later**

Turns out that by helping the teen, M.O.M. was amazed at his accomplishments in just over 3 years time, due to his ability to use chakra, the young man was able to study at a much faster rate, along with the help of The Centre, he was taught and trained to be an outstanding agent, along with The Centre using logic to make him eat healthier, giving him the type of body that would make any woman fall for him.

M.O.M. even asked a friend of her's to help him with possible spy work, mostly how to interact with people and not insult them, so when he's working if ever he needed to "talk" his way into something, he has the confidence and charm to get what he wants for the mission.

If anything, the teen was like a blank-slate, her and The Centre helped the teen anyway they can to send him home, but unfortunately without any idea which dimension he came from, he was stuck.

Anyway, at the moment, M.O.M. was busy with a virtual combat simulator, while standing behind and to the right of her desk was a tall 16 year old, spiky blond, with black trainers, blue faded jeans, a strong leather belt with a spiralling leaf belt-buckle, wearing a tight orange t-shirt, showing his lean muscles, a brown, unzipped leather jacket. (A.N. Resident Evil 4 Leon Kennedy Jacket, since it's cool.)

At the moment he was looking over the beacons and test-tubes on the desk, waiting for whoever M.O.M. summoned, with his hands in his pockets, showing he was also wearing an upgraded U-Watch called X-Watch, showing he was a high ranking agent, which a lot of people were happy for him. (A.N. I only got the X-Watch info from Wiki.)

Suddenly the door to the office opened, showing 4 people entering, though at the moment they were busy seeing M.O.M. fight on the simulator, "Don't be alarmed Java, it's just a virtual combat simulator."

Suddenly the blond of the team rushed over, "COOL! Can I try!?" Hoping to have a go, but he was quickly shot down, "No!" M.O.M. Then paused the simulated and turned to the team.

"But you can investigate the strange disappearance of a child from a library in northern France." She finishes, causing the leather wearing blond to raise an eyebrow at that.

Until Martin began his unorthodox idea of what may happen, accidentally knocking over a chemistry disk, holding a strange substance, it would've broke if not for fast fingers of the other blond, "Careful there, wouldn't want anything broken or contaminated!" Gaining the attention of the others.

M.O.M. simply smiled, "Thank you Naruto, if that disk container smashed it would've sent my cloning experiment back 6 months!" At the end she glared at Martin for being careless, causing the teen to rub his head at the accident.

Straightening back up, Naruto placed the disk back on the desk, but away from Martin, just in case.

Martin looked towards the taller blond, "Hi, it's nice to meet you, I'm Martin, Martin Mystery." Giving the teen a smile and holding out his hand for a shake.

Naruto just smiled, taking the hand shake, "Nice to meet you, I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Before anything else, Martin eyed Naruto's wrist, his leather sleeve moving up to show his X-Watch.

Martin's eyes widened, "Whoa! Is that a X-Watch, but I thought they were given to higher-ranking agents!?" Even Diana and Java were surprised at that.

M.O.M. and Naruto merely smiled, "That's because I am a high-ranking agent." Martin was in shock, someone who was about his age was his commanding officer.

While Martin was in shock, Naruto greeted and introduced himself to Java and Diana, with Diana blushing at the sight of Naruto.

M.O.M. cleared her throat, gaining everyone's attention, "I asked Naruto here to travel with you, he won't be interfering with your mission, he'll just be your back-up in case anything goes wrong." Both M.O.M. and Naruto locked eyes with one another.

With M.O.M. telling Naruto his "other" mission, gaining a blink from Naruto in response of acknowledgement, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to save Agent Anaconda from the reptile dispatching cyborgs." Going back to her game.

Which Naruto just smiled and followed the other groups, with Billy opening a portal to Northern France.

 **The End.**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this one-shot, since it introduced Naruto into the Mystery World, along with a slight Totally Spies in the mix as well, as for Naruto's "other" mission, it's mostly to watch how the Mystery Team work together and if any of them are possibly up for promotion, but it's done in secret for obvious reasons.**

 **I'm not sure on the pairing(s), it could be Diana, or it could be someone else, I'll leave it up to whoever adopts this idea.**

 **If anyone is interested in adopting please let me know and we'll work things out, once done I'll post an announcement on who adopted and where to find it.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or Martin Mystery.**


End file.
